leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona/Trivia
General * A consists of a double root and the fifth, usually heard in rock music. * A (Greek: 'song of praises') is and the Islamic equivalent of a . ** When aura is active the game's theme can be heard. * An (from Greek ἀήρ "wind, loft" > Latin aer > English air) is * (Italian: 'growing') refers to ** In-game triggers both a stun and the target(s)' dance emote simultaneously. * Sona was deemed overpowered/obnoxious for Ultra Rapid Fire in April 2014, and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. * Sona was once the champion with the lowest base Armor at Level 1 (9) * Sona's Deutsch/German title is near-identical to 's title (Die Virtuosin) Development * Sona comes from Proto-Italic verbal root "to sound"DeVaan, M. Etymological Dictionary of Latin, p. 574 plus feminine suffix ''-a'' ** *Swen-'' historically yields Proto-Italic > Latin sonus > French son > English sound. ** Her title Maven references & comes from : *** From Hebrew מֵבִין & מבינה , active participles of hebin ''< ''bān < Semitic root b-y-n "to separate, to discern"http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=131; ** Her instrument's name is based on & pronounced the same as French étoile etʷal < root *h₂sters (> English )DeVaan, p. 585 *** Etwahl's shape is based on the Chinese ; * Sona was targeted by (together with , , and ) Lore * Sona is mute, yet can talk to others and Summoners/players via telepathy. * Sona was born and spent her childhood and adolescence in Ionia before moving to Demacia after Lestara Buvelle adopted her. ** Her may or may not be possessed by an entity of the spirit world seeing as in Ionia the veil separating both planes is at its thinnest there compared to the rest of Runeterra. Quotes * might be referencing the from . * is Italian for 'play the music faster in a very lively or cheerful way'. * is Italian and Spanish for 'lively'/'merry'/'proud'/'high spirited'. * is Italian for 'gently/'slowly'/'more graceful'/'leisurely'. * The tune from Sona's taunt references Finish Him/Her! from . Skins ; * She resembles and might have been heavily inspired by . ; * She references ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** . ; * She references and even its origins as a guitar tune. * If her and are close to each other and both play their joke simultaneously they will respectively play and sing an excerpt from . ; * She celebrates Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the Dragon) alongside: ** ** ** * She references . ; * She references many '80s and early '90s video game effects. ** 's visual references by displaying the sequence (↑→)(←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑) * Her basic attacks will change according to the song she played. * If Sona activates the visual effect displayed will be an old version of Classic's 's. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She is the first to be fully music-based, the second being . ** She doesn't speak at all like in Classic. * She has a combined over three hours of sound effects, music, and 'voiceover', making her the champion with the most sound files. ** They call all be heard here. * She has three toggleable ( or by default, second row from the bottom in to rebind) forms (Kinetic, Concussive, Ethereal) ** Changing forms a seconds cast time and a 2 seconds global cooldown (this also triggers while in combat) *** Each one has a 'theme' that is played in layers as the game progresses. **** The layers played will be added to all songs depending on what basic ability is used for the first time and also which level of ultimate has been used for the first time, the latter also affecting the theme structure. * Sona's teammates can opt in to listen her soundtrack from the scoreboard (icon to the left of her portrait) ** They cannot choose which 'theme' since that is dependent of the form Sona chooses. * Using for the first time as soon as an ultimate level is unlocked will upgrade the theme structure of all forms. Using the level 1 ultimate will permanently apply all basic layers, allowing the basic abilities to add new ones. Using the level 2 ultimate will allow the song reach its climax, becoming the regular version of the songs. Using the level 3 ultimate will trigger a more dynamic and intense version of the regular songs. ** If is used for the first time while in Kinetic form a fragment of the theme will play. * DJ is the first skin in which Sona's legs can be actually seen. ** Her helmet references . *** Her dance references Caramelldansen. **** Her joke might be referencing Flipping Tables / (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ***** Her cube from Concussive references the Button Beats Dubstep Cube. ; * She celebrates Valentine's Day 2016. * The background might be referencing the 's interior. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** Relations * has described Sona's performances with the statement "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , Sona, and in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music.Pentakill - Smite and Ignite ** Sona didn't leave the band to become a DJ, she is simply branching out.DJ Sona Q&A 1DJ Sona Q&A 2 * sees Sona as a rival performance-wise, stating that his form of art leaves longer, more lasting imprints. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2012 Lunar Revel Category:2016 Valentines Day